gachimuchifandomcom-20200215-history
Seth Dickens
Seth Dickens (Japanese: くりぃむしちゅー池田 Hepburn: Kuriimushichuu Ikeda) is an American former bisexual pornographic film actor and model. He was born on January 11, 1977 in Minnesota, United States. Names His fan nickname, "くりーむしちゅー 池田" (Kuriimushichuu Ikeda) was derived from his face resembling those of two Japanese comedians who work in the group "Cream Stew" (くりぃむしちゅー). It was also derived from Billy Herrington's misheard line while he wrestled against Danny Lee, "I'm finished with you, get up.". Seth underwent many aliases. His most notable one is Cameron Sage. Among that, he used Dave Vargas, Seth Adkins, Jason, Seth, and, while modeling for ValleyHeat.com, David Hammers. In Japanese, Seth Dickens' name is transcribed as Sesu Dikenzu (セス・ディケンズ). History Seth Dickens debuted into the porn industry at the age of 23 in 2000. Seth is a former active duty Marine serving as a Sergeant in the First Battalion Third Marines. After his time in the military, he moved on to a telecommunication networking job. Seth Dickens retired from his adult career in 2015. Role in Gachimuchi He is well-known for his long chin (photoshopped into many pictures and videos), hair, and his "You!" quote. "You!" can either be used as a musical instrument, one of Seth's means of attacking, Seth pointing at someone, Seth hitting someone with his finger, or as a humorous addition to Gachimuchi videos. Another known thing about Seth is that he is also seen wielding a pistol and firing it a somebody while in his Marine Corps Combat Utility Uniform in some videos. Playing with Fire 2 In Playing with Fire 2, Cameron is part of Billy's firefighting unit. He is unfriendly to the new, gay cadet Steve Cassidy. He also helps Billy, along with Gregg Rockwell and Steve Shannon on finding out the identity of the Semen Arsonist. Cowboy Wrestling 4 In Cowboy Wrestling 4, Cameron Sage wrestles Collin Jennings. Before the two men fight, Cameron Sage argues with Collin Jennings about cleaning their barn. Hearts & Minds 2: Modern Warfare In Hearts & Minds 2: Modern Warfare, Seth is part of a U.S. marine squad that is tasked to traverse into hostile territory in order to rescue the survivors of a helicopter crash. He can be seen executing a wounded Islamic terrorist. Hard Mechanics In Hard Mechanics, Cameron Sage is a worker for an automobile maintenance shop. His supervisor is Chris Steele, who resembles Nirihiro Komada and Takakazu Abe. Quotes Playing with Fire 2 Meeting at Billy's Office * "Watch where you're going, fag boy!" * "Shut up, fuckhead." * "And you! Better watch yourself, dude. 'Cause you are fucking playing with fire with me." * "Let's go." Cowboy Wrestling 4 'Cameron Sage vs. Collin Jennings' * "You better step back, brother." * "I'm gonna slam you in your own fucking workplace!" Authentic Gachimuchi Information * Lynn Ross, the middle-aged maid in Older Women, Younger Men 5, shares the same nickname Ikeda, due to her pointy chin. Something that Seth and Lynn have in common. * Seth Dickens is one of very few Gachimuchi characters to have been in the Marine Corps along with Billy Herrington and Bo Garrett. * A drawing showing only Seth Dickens' head was placed onto a manga. Gallery Cowboy cameron.png|In Saddle Up. Private ikeda.png|In Hearts & Minds 2: Modern Warfare. External links * Nico Nico Pedia article (Japanese) Category:Characters Category:Gachimuchi Pants Wrestling Category:Wrestling Series